1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to bed frames and more particularly to that class wherein the frame is selectively positioned to various locations above the supporting surface therebelow.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with apparatus for selectively tilting or changing the elevation of bed frame devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,689 issued on May 1, 1962 to W. T. Sark teaches a leveling device comprising a pad affixed to one end of a threaded rod, threadingly engaged within a leg supporting a bed frame for providing a manual adjustment in the leveling and elevation of the bed frame above the surface supporting it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,925 issued on Mar. 12, 1974 to C. J. Leagus Jr. discloses a home-type bed elevating and inclining jack or stand uniquely designed for modern beds embodying a headboard or footboard, angle iron frame types and also Hollywood beds. Two stands, when properly paired and installed, permit such beds to be elevated to assume a moderately inclined plane in a manner to better serve the requirements and medical treatment needs of persons suffering from treatable difficulties. A simplified adaptation for minimal height adjustment, say three inches, more or less, comprises a pedestal embodying a selfstanding base whose upper end is provided with an axial upright. The terminal upper end of the upright is provided with novel notch means capable of seating and retentively holding that part of the bed structure which is cooperable therewith. For adjustment to twelve inches, if desired, extension means for the upright is available.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of failing to provide a power driven means to alter the inclination of the bed frame or to alter the elevation of the bed frame above the surface supporting the bed frame.